Acaso son Celos?
by Sil-bD9
Summary: Akane conoce a un nuevo muchacho en la escuela, segun todos este "amigo" es un maestro muchas formas de combate, y se crean rumores referentes a el y Akane.¿Seran solo rumores o habra algo mas?¿Llegara esto a los oidos de Ranma?¿Acaso el estará celoso?
1. Cap 1: El Guapo Misterioso

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

**Aclaración: **Hice este fic porque ya leí otros (muchos) en los que Ranma conoce nuevas amigas y Akane sufre mucho. me molesta un poco que siempre Akane sufra :( entonces escribo uno donde sufren los dos juju (no es por mala) espero que les guste!

**Acaso son Celos?**

**Cap 1: El Guapo Misterioso.**

Era un día como cualquiera en Nerima, ya era de día y en el famoso Dojo Tendo se empezaron a reunir los habitantes de la casa para desayunar. Cada uno estaba concentrado en sus cosas: La mayor de las Tendo estaba terminando el desayuno. Cuando lo termino se percato de que faltaba un integrante en la mesa.

-Akane, podrías ir a despertar a Ranma? No me gustaría comenzar el desayuno sin el.

-porque siempre tengo que ir yo? Debemos comprarle un despertador a ese inútil de una buena ves.- dijo resignada como siempre y se dirigió a la habitación de su prometido. Al llegar entro sin tocar y vio a su prometido durmiendo- Ranma despierta, no quiero llegar tarde otra ves- le dijo como siempre, harta. El solo se dio vuelta dándole la espalda- Ranma! Despierta! Ya esta el desayuno!- dijo ella mas insistente

-hmm.. no quiero..- y se volvió a tapar mas con la sabana

-ah, con que no quieres eh?- y agarro un balde con agua fría y se lo derramo en sima

-QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?- dijo una hermosa pelirroja parándose de un salto

-no quiero llegar tarde- dijo y esta ves con una tetera le derramo agua caliente- desayuna rápido que no pienso cargar de nuevo esas cubetas.- y salio de la habitación

-como siempre tan linda- dijo entre dientes

Bajaron los dos y terminaron su desayuno, y salieron del dojo, Ranma fue como siempre por la cerca y Akane un poco mas al frente. Se iban sin dirigirse la palabra, porque aun seguían molestos. Comenzaron a escuchar bocinas de bicicleta y de repente

-Nihao airen!- dijo shampoo levantando todo el brazo mientras aplastaba a Ranma que de alguna forma en ves de estar en la cerca termino en el suelo-shampoo preparar comida para cita!

-t..tu y yo.. n.. no tenemos una CITA!- dijo Ranma intentando de salir de debajo de la bicicleta de shampoo. Luego miro a Akane que lo miraba echa furia- a.. Akane.. esto tiene una.. e.. explicación- dijo temeroso

- Explicación? Para que? Veo que tienes otros compromisos! ADIOS!- dijo y se fue a paso firme

Shampoo seguía teniendo preso a Ranma, pero esta ves ella lo abrazaba.

-a.. AKANE! ESPERAME!- pero Akane ya se había ido- shampoo! Suéltame! Voy a llegar tarde!

Ya en el salón, cuando Akane se sentó justo había sonado el timbre, pero ella estaba tan preocupada por su prometido que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahora a su lado.

La clase pasaba lentamente, Akane miraba a la pizarra pero no escuchaba nada de lo que el profesor decía. Estaba muy atenta a la puerta que aun no se abría, dio un suspiro resignada y miro a su cuaderno.

-te sientes bien?- le pregunto una vos grave, que Akane no conocía, lo que hizo que su piel se erizara, lentamente giro su cabeza hacia su costado y vio a un muchacho de piel ligeramente tostada pelo marrón claro con algunos destellos mas claros, ojos azules claros y una sonrisa blanca y brillante.- No has parado de suspirar y de esperar que alguien abra la puerta- dijo sonriendo- Lo siento, me llamo Kotaro y tu eres?

-Akane..- no puedo terminar

-Tendo, Tanaka! Si tienen tantas ganas de hablar.. salgan del salón ahora mismo!- dijo el profesor y ambos se levantaron y fueron por sus cubetas de agua.

Ya afuera Akane y Kotaro estaban cargando sus cubetas de agua. _"aun cuando llego temprano tengo que cargar estas cubetas"._

-lo siento, esto fue mi culpa..- dijo apenado Kotaro

-no importa, total.. siempre las cargo- dijo ella sonriendo

-Akane, cierto?- pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza- porque estabas tan preocupada?

-eh.. esto.. esperaba a mi.. a alguien- dijo ella

-a tu novio?

-no exactamente, a mi prometido

-ya tienes prometido?

-eh, bueno, fue algo que arreglaron nuestros padres.. yo jamás me casaría con ere pervertido!

-ya veo.. y porque tan preocupada entonces?

- lo deje con una de sus novias.. por mi que se case con quien quiera..

-Novia? Que acaso no dijiste que era tu prometido?

-el es un mujeriego- dijo entre dientes

-y tu estas celosa?

-como estar celosa de EL! Es un canalla!

-tranquila, solo bromeaba.. si no estas celosa, te creo- dijo y sonrío

-gracias- y ella se sonrojo un poco

Justo en ese momento llega Ranma _"otra ves esa shampoo intentando de hechizarme.. con suerte salí! Ahí esta Akane! Esta con… con.. QUIEN RAYOS ES EL! Y PORQUE SE RIEN JUNTOS?" _dijo llegando al lugar donde estaban

-hola Akane- dijo molesto y lanzo una mirada fulminante a su "amiguito" ese- tu eres?

-Hola Ranma- dijo ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- el es Kotaro, es nuevo. Te divertiste con shampoo?

-jaja, muy graciosa no?- dijo el sarcásticamente

-ves Akane? Es mejor cuando te Ries, tienes una sonrisa hermosa- dijo Kotaro y Akane se sonrojo _" QUE FUE LO QUE LE DIJO?"_

-DISCULPA. Que dijiste?- dijo Ranma partiéndose de los celos

-que tiene una sonrisa muy bella..- dice el mirándolo tranquilamente- que hay algún problema?

-si, katoro, o como te llames. SI hay un problema.. te crees acaso su novio? Yo soy su..- dijo y paro- digo, quien se puede fijar en una marimacho como ella?

-RANMAAAAAAA- dijo Akane apretando los puños

-tranquila Akane- dijo y la puso a un lado- perdón amigo, pero n creo que ella sea ninguna marimacho, de echo es muy femenina y creo que le estas faltando el respeto y creo que faltar al respeto a una mujer no es de hombres- dijo el defendiéndola

-A QUIEN LLAMAS MUJER?- dijo Ranma que le mencionen algo referente a ese tema lo ponía rabioso

-yo no te llame mujer en ningún momento, solo digo que no esta bien lo que hiciste

-TE QUIERES CALLAR? Vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo- dijo y se puso en guardia

-yo no soy de los mugrientos que pelean sin razón, lo siento- y se giro hacia Akane- Akane ya casi es hora de comer, vamos por algo?- ella asintió con la cabeza y se fueron

Ranma no lo podía creer, acaso le habían plantado en una pelea? Y para colmo el se fue con ELLA. el le haría saber a ese tío quien era, y le iba a doler.

Kotaro y Akane fueron a comer debajo de un árbol. Akane seguía sorprendida por la reacción de Ranma, sabia que si se llegaba a tratar de kuno o de otro ya lo mandaría a volar. _"pero como es que puedo compararlo con Kuno? Por Dios! Kuno es un demente que con suerte levanta su Catania y el.. bueno por lo que veo no es tan débil.. fuerte ya es poco, es decir míralo es muy fuerte y.. en que rayos piensas Akane?"_

-y quien era ese, Akane?- pregunta Kotaro

-quien? Ranma.. el.. es mi prometido- dice cabizbaja

-ya veo porque lo llamas canalla y todo eso.. te trato muy mal

-y lo que dijo hoy fue poco.- dijo enfadada- es un cretino, mujeriego, inútil y..

-tranquila Akane, ya te dije lo que debes hacer.. solo respira hondo y saca lo mejor de lo que te dicen con una sonrisa.. ya te dije que eres muy bella cuando sonríes- dijo algo sonrojado

-g..gracias Kotaro- dice sonrojada

-y, siempre te trata así?

-pfff..., eso es lo mejor que sabe hacer, pero ya no quiero hablar de el Kotaro..- dice enojada pero después se tranquiliza- y de donde vienes?

-vengo de china

-y eres de ahí? Porque no parece- _"yo conozco muy bien a la gente de ahí.. traidoras y zorras como la entupida de Shampoo"_

-no, nací en Tokio, pero mi padre enseña taekwondo y kung fu y le pidieron que vaya a enseñar ahí y ahora lo transfirieron aquí.

-vaya, y tu practicas?- _"esta claro que lo hace!"_

-si, Salí tres veces campeón en china, dos en Estados unidos y una aquí.

-entonces eres como un maestro en esto

-enseño cuando mi padre se enferma en su dojo.

-tienes un dojo? Yo también tengo uno!

-tu también haces taekwondo y kung fu?

-no, yo practico artes marciales y soy heredera del dojo Tendo.

-genial! Tal ves tu me podrías enseñar artes marciales y yo algo de taekwondo o kung fu.

-claro que si! Me encantaría aprender!

En el comedor Ranma y sus amigos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de ahí. Todos hablaban de chicas y de las clases, mientras que Ranma comía bruscamente. Luego tocaron un "temita" que llamo su atención

-vieron a ese tipo nuevo?- dijo Hiroshi

-si, ahora todas las chicas se mueren por el.. ese tal Kotaro, no?- dijo Daisuke

-si! Escuche que era un campeón en taekwondo y kung fu!

-y yo escuche que paso sus años en china..- dijo gosunkugi

-ese tipo se va a convertir en una celebridad aquí!- dijo con enfado Daisuke

-donde estará ahora?

-yo vi. como miraba a Akane en la clase! Seguro ya le estará robando el corazón!

-Akane no se podrá resistir a el! Es un campeón en todas esas cosas, seguro cambia a Ranma por el- dijo Daisuke y Ranma no aguanto una palabra mas. El campeoncito le iba a ganar? El componcito le iba a sacar a ak.. emm.. al dojo? JAMAS!

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJERON?

-o..oye.. t..tranqui.. tranquilo Ranma, era una broma!-dijo Hiroshi

-seguro se puso celoso porque el tío le esta robando a Akane- susurro Daisuke a otro amigo y este le asintió con la cabeza

-YO JAMAS ME PONDRIA CELOSO POR ESA TORPE MARIMACHO!- dijo y se paro y se fue hacia el patio

-si Ranma no se mueve rápido Akane tendrá otro prometido- añadió Daisuke y todos asintieron con la cabeza

-"ese tío le va a ganar, ese le va a robar al dojo!" AL DIABLO CON ESE KOTARO!- dijo imitando a sus amigos y pateo un bote de basura. Luego escucho risas y se escondió detrás de un arbusto _"son Akane y el Kotaro ese" _y se puso a escuchar la conversación

-Jajaja me encantara aprender Kung Fu! Como en las películas!- decía entre risas

-a mi me encantara ser tu maestro- y ambos se sonrojaron _"ACESO AKANE SE SONROJO? Ese estupido bastardo va a morir! Como que me llamo Ranma Saotome!"_

**CONTINUARA..**

Notas de autora:

Hola lectores! Me mataran, ya lo se! Pero es que las ultimas semanas estuve leyendo varios fics que son parecidos a este.. solo que Akane siempre es la que sufre en todo (hasta en el anime y manga) entonces decidí (ya que me encanta ver celoso a Ranma) darle un respiro a Akane y hacer sufrir un poquito a mi querido Ranma.. aunque seguro al final los dos sufren y luego se aman etc, etc, etc… espero que les guste mucho! y para los que estén leyendo **Buscando el amor **descuiden que estoy trabajando lo mas rápido para subir mas capítulos y que no los abandonare! (ya saben mi problema, solo pude subir esto ya que lo había terminado antes y bueno, aprovechando la ocasión, he aquí)

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

ESPERO REVIEWS! (criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones.. etc.)

Suerte y besos a todos!

Sil:)


	2. Cap 2: Super espia Ranma Saotome

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

**Acaso son Celos?**

**Cap 2: Súper Espía Ranma Saotome**

Ya no podía seguir viendo mas, se giro y se dirigió devuelta al edificio _"mejor les dejo para que se diviertan mas… akane, que diablos le ves a el?" _ y entro a su salón, justo cuando se sentó el timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a entrar, ranma pudo ver cuando cierto alumno nuevo se sentó y detrás de el iba su prometida, ambos se sentaron y se sonrieron, luego el "amiguito" de akane miro a ranma, y este lo fulmino con la mirada y se volvió al pizarrón.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, excepto que se podía sentir un aura roja cada ves que el chico nuevo y akane hablaban. Al termino de las clases los alumnos salieron rápido y ranma se fue a esperar a akane en la entrada de la escuela. Finalmente el aura de celos había desaparecido, ya estaba tranquilo, total, ellos SOLOS iban a ir hasta el dojo, y ningún intruso les iba a acompañar, bueno, esta era la teoría de ranma hasta que vio a akane salir con cierta personita.

-akane, no quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- dijo con una sonrisa Kotaro

-No gracias Kotaro, no quisiera molestarte, me dijiste que tu casa queda lejos, tal vez otro día..

-de acuerdo, bueno.. Nos vemos akane!- dijo con una sonrisa y siguió con la mirada a akane hasta que ella se situó al lado de Ranma y entonces puso una cara de molestia.

Ambos iban callados hasta el dojo, cada uno en su típico lugar, rana sobre la cerca con los brazos en la nuca y akane por la calle mirando al suelo.

Ranma iba muy pensativo y entonces se le ocurrió un plan _"ya se, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su amigo ese, seguro así podré saber si le gusta, y así voy a poder espiarlos.. pero debo actuar con normalidad.."_

-Ejem.. akane, que tal hoy con.. tu amigo ese?- dije mirando a otro lado

-El "amigo ese se llama Kotaro.. y bien, es muy agradable, atento, sociable y respetuoso.. en otras palabras es todo lo contrario a ti, para que te hagas idea..

-entonces es un súper inútil si es lo contrario a mi..

-eres un engreído… y a que se debe tu pregunta?

-eh.. esto.. yo..- decía poniéndose nervioso- no quería que el pobre amigo salga traumatizado luego de verte.. seguro mañana va a huir de ti

-Baka.. para tu información, quedamos en vernos mañana para almorzar otra ves juntos

-que bien..- dice echando chispas de los celos

Luego de esto llegaron al dojo, anunciaron su llegada y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Luego de una hora el teléfono suena y Kasumi contesta

-Residencia Tendo, con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

-_Buenas tardes, habla Kotaro Tanaka, se encuentra Akane?_

-Si un momento..- y tapa el micrófono del teléfono con una mano- Akane, teléfono! Ya le atenderá..- y deja el teléfono sin colgarlo

Akane escucha a su hermana y se dirige al teléfono. Ranma también escucha esto pero duda de que sea Yuca o Sayuri la que la llamo, y entonces sin hacer ruido coje el teléfono de arriba y agarra una libreta y una lapicera y se dispone a escuchar.

-_Hola?_

_-Hola akane, habla Kotaro.._

_-Hola Kotaro! Que tal?_

_-Excelente y tu?_

_-También, se te ofrece algo?_

_-Bueno, como hoy es un día hermoso quería ver si estabas ocupada, para que podamos ir por unos helados al parque, que te parece?_

_-Me encantaría! A que hora?_

_-a las 4 y media, te parece bien?_

_-Excelente! Algo mas?_

_-eh, si! Perdón por ser muy molesto pero, cuando iba camino a casa pase por el cine y vi en cartelera una película que me gustaría ver.. quieres ir a verla mañana a las 6?_

_-Claro! Bueno, nos vemos al rato_

_-Nos vemos akane.._

Y ambos colgaron el teléfono, ranma tomo todas las notas que podía, los lugares y horas. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las tres y cuarenta, en poco tiempo akane saldría para su "cita", solo pensarlo y le quemaba el corazón. Se alisto con todo lo que pudo, llevo binoculares, se cambio de ropa por un canguro gris, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas blancas simples, busco por todos lados unos lentes de sol y guardo en una mochila todos los utensilios de espionaje que usaría. Luego de esto se dirigió al parque antes de que akane lo vea.

Akane estaba buscando y rebuscando que se podía poner. Encontró una camisa con tirantes morada y celeste y unos pescadores de Jean, se puso unas sandalias tipo gladiadoras morada y se puso una pequeña bincha con un moño al costado que era morado también, agarro su bolso y se fue al parque.

Al llegar pudo notar que casi no había nadie en el parque, había una mujer cuidando a dos niños en la parte de los juegos, una pareja sentados en una banca, una viejita alimentando a las palomas y un muchacho con un canguro gris con la capucha puesta y lentes de sol (me imagino que saben quien es) busco una banca cerca del puesto de helados y se sentó a esperar.

Poco después llego Kotaro, la saludo con dos besos en la mejilla provocando a cierto muchacho misterioso que estaba observándolos desde una banca al otro lado del parque. Se sentaron un rato en la banca a charlar como unos 20 minutos y después fueron por sus helados.

-akane quieres en cono o en vaso?

-en cono, por favor- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el heladero- cuanto es?

-100 yens.. dijo sirviendo los helados

-veamos, y rebusco en su bolso

-akane, no seas tonta, yo pagare..

-no kotaro, descuida enserio..

- como que descuida, por favor akane yo te invite.. déjame pagar- y finalizo con una sonrisa

- de acuerdo – dijo derrotada

Ambos fueron a sentarse en la misma banca y comenzaron a hablar sin saber que justo en el arbusto que estaba al lado de ellos se encontraba un prometido muerto de celos.

Ranma intento de no hacer ni el mínimo ruido y agarro su libreta y su lapicera y anoto todo lo que pudo escuchar y ver.

-vaya akane, viniste muy bonita hoy..

-gracias kotaro, tu también estas muy guapo

-bueno y dime.. mejor con tu prometido?- dijo con aire molesto

-b..bueno.. no.. siempre peleamos y eso y.. el tiene otras prometidas que todo el tiempo lo acosan.. el parece disfrutar y..- dijo poniéndose cada ves mas triste. A ranma se le partía en corazón cuando supo que akane creía que a el le gustaba ser acosado- no entiendo porque no rompe el compromiso y se va con esas de una buena ves..

-ya veo.. y.. a ti te gusta el?

-yo..yo esto.. bueno..- decía nerviosa. A ranma por poco no se le sale el corazón del pecho.. porque no respondía?

-descuida, no hace falta que me lo digas..- dijo Kotaro para no hacerla pasar malos ratos _"mierda estupido, porque no la dejaste seguir!"_

-bueno, se hace tarde kotaro, será mejor volver a casa- dice parándose _"a casa? LO OLVIDE! Tengo que estar ahí antes que ella, si me ve llegar así me descubrirá!"_

-claro pero déjame acompañarte esta ves..- dice y la toma de la mano y akane la suelta con una sonrisa nerviosa

-emm.. no puedo, tengo cosas que ir a comprar del mercado, no te quiero hacer esperar…

-de acuerdo- dice apenado

-nos vemos mañana en clases!

-claro! Ah! No olvides el cine mañana..

-claro que no.. adiós!

Apenas akane y kotaro se alejaron un poco y ranma salio disparado hacia el dojo y con suerte llego antes que akane, se cambio y bajo al dojo pretendiendo entrenar. Sabia que akane había puesto la excusa del mercado, por lo que estaría en la puerta en segundos

-ya llegue!- anuncio ella

-que tal te fue tu cita hermanita?- dijo kasumi

-no fue una cita.. era mi amigo, nada mas..

-pero te divertiste?

-si mucho… aunque me sentía observaba todo el tiempo, no se por que..

_-_bueno seguro tu nuevo amigo te pone nerviosa – dijo sonriendo

-no lo se.. bueno me voy a dormir.. estoy agotada- y subió las escaleras

Todos se fueron a la cama después de cenar y todos se durmieron excepto un chico de trenza que se pasaba mirando sus notas.

"_ni creas que tu cita al cine saldrá bien mañana Kotaro, ni te lo imagines…"_

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de autora:

Hola a todos! Bueno, primero mil gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho! Espero no haber tardado mucho! Y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo!

ESPERO MAS REVIEWS ! besos y suerte!

Agradecimientos: (no tengo tiempo para notas! La prox seguro si..)

ranmaxakanelove

pome-chan

Tsukire

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft

diana carolina

Rutabi

annkarem

Mazii-chan

Zurita Saotome

Mininahermosa29

Besos!

Sil:)


	3. Cap 3: La Cita

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

**Acaso son Celos?**

**Cap. 3: La Cita**

Ranma amaneció con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, para que engañar, no? Sabia que su plan saldría a la perfección y esa felicidad malvada no se podía ocultar. Estaba tan ansioso que se despertó una hora antes que Kasumi, guardo todo lo que necesitaba para las clases y sin que su padre se diera cuenta, quito la mochila que utilizo ayer y comenzó a guardar todo lo necesario, el debía estar en el cine mucho antes que Akane, para que no sospechara. Por lo tanto apenas llegaría al dojo, tomaría un baño, se vestiría con su traje de "espía y terrorista" a la ves, comería algo y saldría para el cine. Todo su plan estaba completamente calculado, no podría haber fallas, era tan perfecto que hasta la misma Nabiki Tendo podría caer. _"de esta no te salvas inútil" _y bajo a esperar el desayuno.

Luego de media hora de espera bajo Kasumi y entonces le ayudo con el desayuno. Cuando lo sirvieron ya todos estaban en la mesa sorprendidos de que Ranma se despertara tan temprano.

Ranma desayuno rápido y se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Apúrate Akane que llegamos tarde!- dijo

-Ya voy!- gruño molesta- Te apuraste mucho hoy! Apenas pude tragar algo!

-ahora sabes lo que se siente no?- dijo de forma divertida, no quería ofenderla, ya que este era uno de los momentos que tendrían a solas sin que "el intruso" llegara

Iban conversando animadamente hasta que se hoyo una vos a lo lejos.

-Ey Akane!- dijo una vos masculina- espérame!

-hm?- y se giro para ver quien era- Hola Kotaro! Ven con nosotros!

-Si.. Kotaro..- dijo a regaña dientes el ojiazul _"perfecto, el único tiempo que tengo hoy, también es invadido por esta peste del imbesil" _pensó mientras veía a Kotaro acercándose y poniéndose del otro lado de Akane

-Hola Akane! Que gusto verte!- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Kotaro!- dijo ella. y Kotaro escucho un gruñido

-Hola Ranma..- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada- ni me di cuenta de que estabas aquí..

-enserio?- dijo Ranma muerto de ira- tal ves porque estas siego!

-bueno, basta! Que ya llegamos..- dijo ella

-tienes razón, vamos Akane..- dijo Kotaro lanzándole una mirada triunfante a Ranma y se fueron dejando a un Ranma muerto de ira.

Las clase transcurrió normalmente, cuando estas terminaron, Ranma se adelanto a Akane, ya que a esta le tocaba limpiar el salón, y eso le daría tiempo a el de salir antes de la llegada de su prometida.

Cuando Ranma llego al dojo, comió algunas galletas que había preparado Kasumi, luego se dio un baño rápido y se vistió y sigilosamente salio por la ventana del baño con su mochila y su "traje de espía/terrorista" puesto y se encamino al cine.

Por fin Akane llegaba a su casa, rápidamente subió a su cuarto dejando sus cosas y tomo una toalla para darse un baño. Cando salio, fue hasta su cuarto y escogió su ropa; un vestido de verano color verde manzana con algunos volados en el cuello, unas sandalias color beige y un bolso del mismo color. Se rocío en perfume y peino su cabello, no se quiso maquillar, creía que mas natural se veía mas bonita, por ultimo se puso unas pulseras que quedaban con el vestido.

-aun tengo tiempo de comer algo - dijo tomando su reloj de mesa entre sus manos- 5 y 45, seguro Kotaro llegara en un rato.

Bajo a la cocina y busco las galletas que había preparado Kasumi, pero solo encontró una por la mitad. _"que extraño.. de seguro que fue el barril sin fondo de Ranma.. ahora que lo pienso.. no lo vi en la casa.. estará en el Dojo?" _y se encamino hacia el Dojo pero el sonido del timbre la detuvo.

-Voy!- dijo Kasumi desde la cocina

-Yo voy Kasumi, es Kotaro!- dijo parándola

-Tienen una cita?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Claro que no, Kasumi! Solo salimos como amigos- dijo _"le preguntare donde esta Ranma"_-Kasumi.. em.. tu sabes..- pero el timbre sonó una ves mas, esta ves mucho mas fuerte- olvídalo.. bueno, volveré tarde.. nos vemos

-hasta luego! Y diviértanse!

Dicho esto Akane fue hacia la entrada, y cuando vio a Kotaro abrió los ojos como platos.. estaba.. de TRAJE? Pero.. si solo iban al cine. Puso una cara confusa y levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

-hola Akane! Te ves muy bonita..- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero aun así con su cara de seguridad y victoria.

-hola Kotaro.. em.. igual tu- dijo haciendo no parecer que mentía

-Bueno, nos vamos?

-sip

Y fueron caminando hasta el parque, iban conversando animadamente. El castaño espero el momento perfecto, y unos metros antes del parque tomo la mano de Akane. Sin saber que alguien observaba.

Ranma observaba la escena desde uno de los arbustos que estaba en frente a la calle por donde estaban por transitar los jóvenes. Le dedico una mirada asesina mas a el castaño y luego presto atención a su trampa. Había atado una cinta transparente, apenas visible, desde el farol del otro lado de la calle hasta la mano de el. Espero pacientemente con la cinta sobre el suelo hasta que sea el momento preciso en que los jóvenes iban a caminar por ahí. _"por primera ves Kotaro, agradezco que tengas a Akane de la mano" _y sonrío maliciosamente. Tres pasos antes de que la pareja pase por en frente suyo, estiro su mano hacia atrás, provocando que la cinta se eleve desde el suelo hasta unos 15 centímetros mas que el talón. Kotaro estaba como a dos pasos delante de Akane (iban aun de la mano), cuando su pie paso por en frente de Ranma, la cinta provoco que este se tropezara, por sus reflejos se mantuvo en pie, pero, la que cayo al suelo como una bolsa de papas fue Akane, y desgraciadamente en un charco.

-Akane!- dijo muy apenado Kotaro- estas bien? Lo siento mucho, no tengo idea de que paso!

-n..no importa Kotaro- y se levanto mirando la enorme mancha en su vestido

-oh dios, arruine tu vestido..

-no, no, como crees! Esto va a salir- dijo con una sonrisa

-seguro que quieres ir aun al cine?

-claro!

-bien, entonces vamos..- y siguieron caminando

Ranma había abandonado su puesto cuando Kotaro se tropezó, luego no vio nada.. pero estaba seguro de que Akane se cayo, porque escucho los lamentos del castaño. Fue a su siguiente puesto a cuadra y media de ahí. Y se quedo en frente de la casa de uno de sus compañeros. Y comenzó a poner en marcha su plan. Consiguió que su compañero le preste su escalera (de esas que se abren y dejan un espacio en medio para pasar) puso la escalera en medio de la vereda y puso un bote de pintura roja enzima con una brocha, para aparentar que de día se estaba pintando la casa y los obreros lo habían dejado. ato dos de las cintas de antes por las dos patas de la escalera que miraban hacia la calle, y luego colgó un cartel por la escalera para que saliera perfecto su plan. Se escondió detrás de la plantera que estaba en frente a la puerta de la casa y espero pacientemente.

La pareja iba conversando hasta que en el camino apareció una escalera en medio de la vereda que tenia un pequeño cartel que decía "Obreros trabajando en la zona. Advertencia: NO pase por debajo de la escalera, es mala suerte" y con una carita quitando la lengua en señal de broma. Kotaro sonrío

-Ey Akane! Crees en la mala suerte?- dijo mirando la escalera

-No, y tu?

-menos, pasa por debajo..

-no, mejor no, aunque no crea, no me arriesgare

-que miedosa!- dijo en tono burlón- yo voy a pasar, pero ponte de ese lado..- dijo y Akane se paro del lado de la escalera hacia la calle esperando que Kotaro cruce.

Kotaro hizo un gesto de valentía y cruzo por debajo. Pero luego de que cruce la escalera se cerro de golpe, provocando que se vuelque de un lado y que toda la pintura se caiga, y otra ves, desgraciadamente en Akane

-oh dios Akane!- dijo y se fue a ver a la peliazul que ahora era pelirroja- te juro que yo no toque la escalera! Yo no..

-no importa, no importa..- y se quito la pintura que tenia en la cara- todo esta.. b..ien- dijo con un ligero aire de molestia

- seguro que aun quieres ir?

-si, si, total, la sala es oscura no?

-tienes razón.. vamos por unos helados primero si?

-vamos!

Ranma, otra ves, había abandonado el puesto luego del tiron de las dos cintas. Y fue directo hacia el puesto de helados, sabia que cuando Akane ya se había ensuciado dos veces, lo menos que Kotaro podía hacer era comprarle un helado. Hablo con el heladero y dijo que le pusiera un imán al helado del chico que iba a venir (le dio las características de el y su sucia acompañante peliazul) el se puso detrás del árbol y saco el imán gigante que era cubierta por una tela que por el momento lo desactivaba (no se si existen, pero en mi fic si) desato la cinta que lo aseguraba, para mayor facilidad cuando tenga que sacarlo.

Kotaro señalo el puesto de helados a Akane y fueron corriendo hacia el puesto.

-dos conos, por favor- dijo el. Y vio que el heladero los miraba fijamente- sucede algo amigo?- le dijo un poco molesto al ver como miraba a su acompañante

-no, es que, ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Esa era la señal de Ranma.- aquí tienen- y les dio los conos

Akane fue caminando del lado del árbol, lo que facilitaba mas las cosas para Ranma. Espero a que estuvieran pasos antes y le quito el envoltorio al imán. Kotaro sintió un pequeño estirón en la mano donde sujetaba el cono, Ranma se dio cuenta y sonrío. Fue probando con pequeños estironcillos, y vio que el cono se acercaba mas a Akane y luego dio un súper estirón. La mano de Kotaro con el cono fueron a parar en la cara de Akane.

-yo.. Akane..

-Kotaro, será mejor que me vaya a casa, no creo que me dejen entrar así.. nos vemos en la escuela!- dijo y se fue

"_gane!" _y con una sonrisa maliciosa Ranma guardo sus cosas y se dirigió al Dojo

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos! Bueno primero.. aunque atrasado Felices Fiestas! Espero que este 2011 les vaya de lo mejor!

Que les pareció el cap? Jijiji yo me divertí mucho!

Bueno espero reviews!

Besos y Suerte!

Sil:)


	4. Cap 4: Anuncio en el  Furinkan

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (excepto algunos que yo los invente), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro._

-hablar-

"_pensar"_

::persona hablando por otro medio de comunicación (teléfono, cartas, etc.)::

**Acaso son Celos?**

**Cap. 4: Anuncio en el Furinkan**

Akane llego a su casa con una cara de desilusión y vergüenza, ya que todos los que pasaban a su lado se burlaban de ella por su linda manera de "vestir". La familia Tendo y Genma Saotome apenas se estaban sentando en la mesa para que le sirvieran la cena.

No se podía describir el gesto de asombro de los habitantes del Dojo Tendo al ver a la pequeña Tendo entrar al comedor. A Kasumi se le cayo de la mano el tazón d que estaba a punto de servir, Soun y Genma se hicieron piedra y a Nabiki solo se limito a abrir bien grande los ojos, ninguno daba crédito a lo que veían: una Akane Tendo pelirroja llena de barro, manchas, helado y con algunos raspones.

-hi..hijita mía, que te ocurrió? Alguien te hizo daño?- dijo soun llorando cataratas

-Akane, estas toda sucia..- dijo kasumi sirviendo la cena

- Hermana, por esta ves te perdono y no te quitare fotos- dijo Nabiki

- que ignorantes son todos!- dijo Genma, que al parecer sabia lo ocurrido- que no ven que akane se hizo un nuevo look? – (todos con una gota gigante en la cabeza)

-NO!- dijo akane- lo que pasa es que..

-Ya llegue!- anuncia una voz y todos centraron su atención en el pelinegro que estaba entrando al comedor.

Akane estaba de espaldas a el. Frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente sus puños _"como siempre llega en el peor momento"_ y con ese pensamiento se tenso aun mas, esperando lo que vendría.

El resto de los espectadores esperaban seguros detrás de la mesa que la habían puesto como escudo y llevaban cacerolas y utensilios de cocina como cascos y escudos.

-vamos, búrlate! Que esperas?- dijo akane tensando todos sus músculos como esperando un golpe.

-oye akane, que te paso? Estas bien?- dijo el despreocupado. En eso akane se afloja y pone un gesto de asombro.

Al resto de los espectadores se le abren los ojos como platos y se les caen las bocas del asombro. Eso era todo? Ranma no se burlo? Eso era lo mas raro que habían presenciado sus ojos.

Ranma ya no tenia porque burlarse de las desgracias de su prometida, ya que el fue el causante y… porque se había reído todo el camino al dojo. Pero lo que si tenia que ocultar era la maliciosa sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro, aunque le costaba trabajo hacerlo, lo hacia.

-eh? Eso es todo?- dijo akane mirando fijamente a ranma el solo se cojio los hombros, como diciendo "de que me tenia que burlar" y luego akane recordó algo- donde has estado ranma?- le carcomía la idea de que hubiera estado con otra de sus prometidas.

-fui a lo de Daisuke, pero llegue para comer… y tu?

-fui con kotaro, íbamos a ir al cine.. pero hubo una serie de problemas- dicho esto a ranma ya no lo soporto y se le escapo una carcajada- de que tanto te ríes?

-Ehm nada.. no sabia que me querías tanto como para teñirte el pelo de rojo- dijo con ego

-quererte yo? Ya quisieras Saotome! Lo que paso es que me cayo un cubo de pintura..

-tu y tus desgracias, seguro que el tonto de kotaro se aburrió de ti y te lanzo el cubo por la cabeza

-CLARO QUE NO!- y hizo una pausa- es decir, no lo hizo a propósito..

-eso quiere decir que si te lo arrojo encima?

-AY! No tiene caso hablar contigo!- y se fue indignada a su habitación

En eso a ranma se le escapa otra carcajada.

Akane fue a su habitación, cojio su pijama amarillo y una toalla y fe para el baño. Cuando se metió en la bañera con mucho esfuerzo se quito la pintura del cabello, acabo dos recipientes de champú para poder quitarlos. Luego al termino del largo baño se vistió y dejo su pelo mojado. Luego, del cansancio se quedo dormida en la cama.

Por otro lado, ranma entro al baño a darse una ducha después de comer unos bocadillos, se vistió como siempre y guardo sus cosas de "espía" en lo mas profundo de su armario y asegurándose de que no se viera. Luego bajo a cenar, pero mas tarde ya que el resto de los habitantes ya habían comido. Cuando subió a su habitación vio a un panda roncando como si no hubiera dormido en 7 dias y luego se acostó y se durmió con una sonrisa triunfante.

El día siguiente:

Era un día verdaderamente hermoso en Nerima, casi no había dias iguales a este. El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor y se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles como pequeños destellos de luz; soplaba una fresca brisa con la que se podía oler el dulce aroma a vegetación. Un día verdaderamente hermoso.

Una chica de pelo negro con destellos zafirinos se levantaba poco a poco por causa de un rebelde rayo de sol que se coló por su ventana posándose en sus ojos avellana. Akane no había dormido muy bien aquella noche, luego de quedarse una hora y media en la bañera y de los acontecimientos de la "cita" de ayer la habían dejado agotada, tenia la espalda algo adolorida y sentía un muy leve frió por su cuerpo, ya que no había dormido tapada anoche.

Muy pesadamente se levanto de la cama que le pedía a gritos que se acostara y se entregara en los brazos de Morfeo de vuelta; abrió su armario y quito su uniforme del Furinkan, fue al baño a asearse, luego de vestirse y peinarse, bajo a desayunar.

"_ranma no esta.."_ mirando al lugar de su prometido _"… que novedad"_ y se sentó en su lugar.

-es un flojo..- murmuro para si misma

-quien?- y akane dio un respingo del susto

-esto… emm..- era el. Los topacios de sus ojos la miraban fija y burlonamente- p..pues tu! No creí que te levantarías tan temprano!

-puedo ser flojo.. pero al menos no un gorila pechos planos de dos pies izquierdos!- y le quito la lengua. Y por milésima ves.. el Sr. Mazo visito la residencia Tendo para atender a su cliente principal y estancarlo en el suelo- ma.. ri.. marimacho!

-hum!- dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir – si no quieres llegar tarde mejor apúrate!

Luego de eso, Ranma, con mucha dificultad, logro levantarse y seguir a su prometida.

Les faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela, y ranma agradecía internamente que el Kotaro ese no apareciera. O al menos eso pensó el.

-Hola akane!- dijo alguien que la toma del brazo- estas bien?- le pregunta algo avergonzado

A ranma se le suben los celos al cerebro y reacciona involuntariamente.

-akane, mejor te dejo con tu "amiguito" para que hagan sus cosas- y se fue indignado (ejem.. a quien se le parece? Jiji)

-ranma! – dice pero este no responde- da igual… hola kotaro! Si todo bien, no te sientas mal..

- pues que bien que lo pienses así..

-si, bueno.. mejor corramos que llegamos tarde- dijo y se lanzo a correr

Cuando llegaron al salón, ranma y kotaro se fulminaban con las miradas hasta que el maestro apareció.

-Silencio clase!- dijo histérico como siempre. Ante esto la clase pone caras largas- bueno primero tengo un anuncio que darles…- y en eso todos cambian sus caras por unas de curiosidad- que habrá un baile en el furinkan "el Baile de una Noche de Verano" se llama así porque a su querido director le comenzó a gustar Shakespeare. Y dice que el baile será sobre cuentos de hadas y quiere que todos vengan vestidos como en un cuento de hadas.. ah! Y es en parejas.. así que chicos, comiencen a invitar a las muchachas que quieren como pareja

Dicho esto akane intento evitar mirar a todos los muchachos de la clase que ponían cara de esperanza. Viendo esto, el pelinegro comenzó a mandar miradas asesinas a todos sus compañeros, en especial a cierto intruso.

Las clases trascurrieron normalmente, akane rechazo a todos los que se le presentaban, no quería ir con alguien que apenas conocía y se había librado de Kuno. Ranma había rechazado unas cuantas ofertas al igual que Kotaro. Ambos esperaban el timbre de salida para ver quien conseguía a la hermosa doncella.

Al sonar el timbre, akane se adelanto a los muchachos y fue a esperar a ranma en la entrada de la escuela. Los dos chicos al percatarse de que akane ya no estaba en el salón, hicieron una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero. Los dos llegaron igual.

-Akane te tengo que decir algo!- dijeron los dos al unísono y se dedicaron una mirada homicida. Pero luego Kotaro se adelanto.

-akane estaba pensando si podíamos ir al baile juntos, nos divertiremos mucho y quería saber si aceptabas..- luego ranma lo empujo hacia un lado y hablo

Akane, quería saber si irías al baile conmigo.. es decir.. emm tu sabes, tu padre y como somos PROMETIDOS emm.. ya sabes..- dijo resaltando prometidos y mirando a kotaro con odio

-Lo siento ranma..- dijo ella y el puso una cara de pena _"acaso prefieres ir con el akane? Si es lo que quieres te dejare en paz de una ves por todas" _– y Kotaro ..- _"que? No piensas ir al baile?"_pensó ranma y Kotaro cambio su cara de ego por una de sorprendido- esque.. alguien mas me invito y le dije que si..

-QUE?- dijo ranma. Quien mas se ponía en competencia ahora?

-quien akane?- dijo kotaro enojado

-fue.. Ryoga..

**CONTINUARA…**

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos! Que tal están pasando? Bueno.. lo lamento muchísimo.. tarde una eternidad! Es que estuve de viaje y se me complico mucho.. ahora encontré señal para subir el cap! Espero que les guste.. a mi me divierte mucho escribir este fic:)

Bueno mando un beso a todos mis lectores porque se me acorta el tiempo..

ESPERO REVIEWS!

Saludos!

Sil:)


End file.
